Gunner (D
The Gunner is a base class. Wielding guns, grenades and gadgets galore, he is not to be trifled with on the field of battle. This class works closely with Firearms. Background Game Rule Information Gunner have the following game statistics. Abilities: Strength is especially important for fighters because it improves their melee attack and damage rolls. Constitution is important for giving fighters lots of hit points, which they need in their many battles. Dexterity is important for fighters who want to be good archers or who want access to certain Dexterity oriented feats, but the heavy armour that fighters usually wear reduces the benefit of a very high Dexterity score. Alignment: Any good. Hit Die: d8. Class Skills The Gunner's class skills are Appraise, Climb, Craft(Gunsmithing), Craft(Firearms), Craft, Disable Device, Knowledge (arch & eng), Knowledge (dungeoneering), Spot, Use Rope. Skill Points at 1st Level: (6 + Int modifier) × 4. Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 6 + Int modifier. Class Progression Class Features All of the following are class features of the Gunner. Bonus Feats: At 1st level, a Gunner gets a bonus combat-oriented feat in addition to the feat that any 1st-level character gets. The Gunner gains an additional bonus feat at 3rd level and every three Gunner levels thereafter (6th, 9th, 12th, 15th and 18th). A Gunner must still meet all prerequisites for a bonus feat, including ability score and base attack bonus minimums. These bonus feats are in addition to the feat that a character of any class gets from advancing levels. A Gunner is not limited to the list of fighter bonus feats when choosing these feats. These bonus feats must be drawn from the list below: Rapid Reload, Firearm - NE, Bayonet Charge - NE, Careful Shot - NE, Skilful Reload - NE, Far Shot - PH, p. 94, Greater Weapon Focus (Firearms) - PH, p. 95, Greater Weapon Specialization (Firearms) - PH, p. 95, Improved Precise Shot - PH, p. 96, Quick Draw - PH, p. 98, Precise Shot - PH, p. 98, Point Blank Shot - PH, p. 98, Shot On The Run - PH, p.100, Skill Focus (Gunsmithing) - PH, p. 100, Skill Focus (Firearms) - PH, p. 100, Weapon Focus (Firearms) - PH, p. 102, Deadeye Shot - PH II, p. 78, Penetrating Shot - PH II, p. 81, Defensive Sweep - PH II, p. 78, Grenadier - PH II, p. 79, Weapon Supremacy (Firearms) - PH II, p. 85, Ranged Weapon Mastery - PH II, p. 82, Hold the Line - CW, p. 100, Ranged Disarm - CW, p. 103, Ranged Sunder (Does not require ranged pin) - CW, p. 104, Sharp-Shooting - CW, p. 105, (This list also encompasses feats that can be used in conjunction with firearm) Weapon Improvements: At 2nd level, the Gunner is able to improve his weapon. Possible improvements and their cost can be found under rifle improvements. Trap Sense (Ex): Starting at 3rd level, a Gunner has an intuitive sense that alerts him to danger from traps, giving him a +1 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. These bonuses rise by +1 every four Gunner levels thereafter (6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, and 18th level). Trap sense bonuses gained from multiple classes stack. Bayonet Charge: A Gunner gains Bayonet Charge as a bonus feat at 4th level. If he already has this feat, he can pick another bonus feat. (See Bayonet Charge) Careful Shot: A Gunner gains Careful Shot as a bonus feat at 5th level. If he already has this feat, he can pick another bonus feat. (See Careful Shot) Sniping: Counts in many regards like sneak attack except as noted here: At 8th level, a Gunner gets the ability to snipe an enemy. If a Gunner can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from his attack, he can strike a vital spot for extra damage. Basically, the Gunner's attack deals extra damage any time his target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the Gunner flanks his target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 8th level, and it increases by 1d6 every four Gunner levels thereafter. Should the Gunner score a critical hit with a sneak attack, this extra damage is not multiplied. The Gunner must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot. A Gunner cannot snipe a creature with concealment. There is no maximum range, yet there is a minimum range of 30. It only works with firearms not with any kind of other ranged weapons and no melee weapons, not even bayonets. Category:D&D 3.5 Category:D&D 3.5 Homebrewn Category:D&D 3.5 Firearms